1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a program updating system, and a program updating program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus used by a plurality of persons, a program updating system including the image forming apparatus, and a program updating program for updating a program executed in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) carries out a function by executing a program. The program is updated when a new function is added to the MFP or when a defect has been found in the installed program. To update the program, it is necessary to download a new program from a Web server provided by the manufacturer of the MFP, for example, to rewrite the program stored in the MFP theretofore. In some cases, it may also be necessary to reboot the MFP. As such, a certain period of time is required for updating the program stored in the MFP.
Further, while the program is being rewritten in the MFP, or while the MFP is being rebooted, the MFP is unusable. Thus, for the MFP shared by a plurality of users, the less frequency of program updating is more desirable.
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-067228 discloses a method of downloading firmware, wherein a host personal computer (PC) possesses part or all of printer firmware, and, every time printing processing is conducted, the printer driver compares the state of the operation firmware of the printer with the firmware requested by the application in use, to download only the necessary module(s) to the printer side.
With the conventional downloading method, however, the firmware is downloaded only after the processing to be executed in the printer is determined. This means that a certain time is always necessary from determination of the processing to be executed in the printer until completion of the downloading of the firmware, resulting in a long time required before execution of the processing.